This invention relates to a corner reinforcement for loader buckets of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,293 and 3,736,675, both assigned to the assignee of this application. Such conventional corner reinforcements comprise a corner member which is tailored for a particular bucket size and suitably welded to a sidewall and cutting edge of the bucket. It is desirable with such corner reinforcement to not only increase the structural integrity of the loader bucket but to also aid in the smooth flow of material into and out of the bucket.